I Miss You
by JoyPhantom
Summary: Que pasaria si tu mejor amigo se va se muda a otra cuidad,pais o del mundo owo,Eso a veces pasa y eso lo que vamos a hacer.DxS.Mi primer fic.Plis no me maten n.nUUU


Este songfic lo dedico a la persona que mas extraño en el mundo,mas tarde lo contare,La canción que escogí para este songfic es "I Miss You"de Miley Cyrus

-------------------------------------------------

Era un día normal para los habitantes de Amity Park,hasta que una noticia alarmo al Chico fantasma

Sam:Te tengo que mudar

Danny:A donde te vas?

Sam:Tengo que mudar a Indianápolis,es la capital de Indiana,esta en el centro del país

Danny:Ok,y cuando te mudas

Sam:Mañana exactamente

Danny:Pero y las clases y todo? owo

Sam:No se,entre que mudarme a otra casa,empezar en otro colegio y hacer lo que una chica nueva debe de hacer

Danny:Sam…te algo que decirte…

Sam:Que?owo

Danny:Yo..yo…(se interrumpe por un sonido)

Sra.Manson:Hija,vamonos ya a la casa,recuerda que mañana nos mudamos

Sam:Si mama,(a Danny)Me tengo que ir,me lo dices mañana

Danny:Ok

La noche paso eterna,Danny no podía dormir,veia cada ves el reloj,se preguntaba

Como reaccionaria Sam por lo que el iba a decir.Ya eran las 6 de la mañana,el vuelo de Sam era a las 8.Se visto lo mas rápido posible y salio hacia el aeropuerto.Danny habia llegado a tiempo para despedirse de su amiga

Danny:Hola Sam

Sam:Hola Danny

Danny:Lo que quería decirte es que…que…

"Los pasajeros del Vuelo 4145 vallan entrando a la puerta"Era el avión de Sam

Sra.Manson:Vamos hija

La mama la arraga de la mano y la hala para ir al avion.Danny ve que su amiga se va

Danny:(Hacia sam,gritando)TE AMO!!!

Sam se queda sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo,pero la siguiero halando ya que se iba el avion.Danny en unos segundo vio que el avión que transportaba su amiga despego,Danny soltó una lagrima,ese fue su hasta luego

"_You used to call me your angel_

_Said i was sent srate down from Heaven_

_And you'd hold me close in your arms_

_I thought of the way you felt so strong_

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you to stay here holdin me"_

3 meses después de lo sucesido,Danny caminando recuerda lo buenos momentos que pasaba con su amiga…

"_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart wont let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la la_

_I Miss You"_

Recuerda todas las peleas que estuvo ella,los besos,cuando ambos de sonrojaban,las escapadas del colegio para luchar con los fantasma.Todo.Paso por su vieja casa,los recuerdos cuando Danny veía a Sam en su habitación

Danny:Por que te fuiste

"_You used to call me you dreamer_

_And now I'm livin out my dream_

_Oh how I wish you could see_

_Everything thats happenin for me_

_I'm thinkin back from the past_

_It's true the time is flyin' to face"_

Llega a su casa,triste,como siempre a partir desde el día mas triste de su vida.Sube a su habitación,leyo sus correos,habia una de Sam,decia asi:

"**Querido Danny:**

**Te quiero decir desde que llegue aquí la he pasado genial,mi casa es casi como la vieja solo que es una poco mas grande.Mi escuela esta bien.Extraño a todos,a Tucker,a Jazz y mas a ti.Espero que me visites pronto.**

**Atte.**

**Sam**

**P.S:Yo también te Amo"**

"_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart wont let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la la_

_I miss you"_

Danny con esas ultimas palabras se sonrojo.bajo hacia la cocina,donde sus padres estaban

Danny:puedo ir a Indianápolis?

Maddie:No creo,no tenemos dinero para un viaje en estos momentos

Danny:Pero tengo que visitar a Sam

Jack:Lo siento,pero tendrás que esperar

Danny,decepcionado por la noticia,subio hacia su cuarto y escribió un correo a Sam que decía asi

"**Querida Sam:**

**Lo siento,pero no puedo visitarte ahorita ya que mis padres dicen que no tienen direno para pagarme el viaje,Sera hasta la próxima**

**Atte.**

**Danny"**

Maddie:Danny,ha comer

Danny baja otra vez a la cocina

Jack:Danny,pensamos con lo del viaje y creo que tenemos el direno para pagatelo,solo tu iras

Danny:Gracias,gracias!!!

Maddie:te lo mereces

Danny:Cuando es día del vuelo

Jack:Lo queremos lo antes posible,puede ser dentro de 3 días

Danny:Siiiiiiiii

Danny sube rápidamente por la noticia,escribe otro correo a Sam

"**Sam**

**Puedo viajar,parece que dentro de 3 días .Te aviso cuando es el vuelo.**

**Atte.**

**Danny"**

Después de un rato,Maddie vuelve a llamar a Danny

Maddie:Cariño,baja

Danny baja lo mas rápido posible

Danny:Si?

Jack:Tu vuelo es dentro de 3 días

Danny:Siiiii,gracias

A la mañana siguiente,después de la escuela,suena el telefono

Jazz:Si

Sam:esta Danny?

Jazz:De parte?

Sam:Es Sam

Jazz:Hola Sam,es Jazz,ya te lo paso

Jazz:Danny,telefono

Danny:Ok

Danny agarra el telefono

Danny:Alo

Sam:Hola Danny,es Sam

Danny:Sam!!!Como estas

Sam:Bien,recibi tus correos

Danny:Que bueno n.n

Sam:Y cuando vienes?

Danny:Dentro de 3 días

Sam:ok,voy acomodando un cuarto para ti y les digo a mis papa que vienes dentro de 3 dias,a que hora llega el vuelo aquí?

Danny:A las 3 de la tarde

Sam:Ok,te espero

Pasaron los 3 días volando,ya era la hora de irse,Danny se despide rápidamente y se va.En el avión escucha una pequeña voz cantando:

"_I know you're in a better place yeah_

_And i wish that i could see your face_

_Oh I know that where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart wont let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la la"_

Danny se sorpreden de lo sucedido,ve para todos lados pero no ve a nadie.Ya habian llegado a Indianápolis,la cuidad donde vive Sam.Danny salio de la puerta y vio a su amada.

Danny:Sam!!!

Sam:Danny!!!

Los dos se dieron un abrazo fuerte.Llegaron los padres de Sam

Sr.Manson:Gracias por visitarnos Danny

Sra.Manson:Si gracias

Danny:de nada

Pasaron solo una semana de cuentos,juegos y amistad,El Día de que Danny se iba.En la puerta ya para entrar

Sra.Manson:Gracias Danny por todo

Danny:de nada,gracias a ustedes que me aceptaron por esta semana

Sr.Manson:Tranquilo,puedes venir cuando quieras

Sam:Danny…

Sam se acerca hacia Danny

Danny:Si

Sam:Lo siento por no decirte lo que sentía antes

Danny:Tranquila,yo también hice los mismo

Los dos se dieron un beso apasionado,se escuchaba esto pequeño coro:

"_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_Your still here some how_

_My heart wont let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Sha la la la la la"_

Ese era su hasta luego,Danny fue hacia la puerta,se despidió por ultima vez.No volvería ver a su amiga dentro de un rato.Ya en el avión pensó en toda su semana y en el beso.Se fue tranquilo,ya que tenia un regalo entre sus labios

---------------------------------------------------------

Este fic es dedicado a mi Tía Daisy y a mi familia que en verdad viven en Indianápolis,Indiana.Esto esta en Estados Unidos.El triste suceso fue en el 2001,gusto dentro en el Paro de Venezuela,mi tía se tubo que ir ya que mi tío ya se habia ido y se fue con mi primo.No se despidieron,aunque la veo casi todos los años.La extraño mucho.Dedicado también a todas las familias que se fueron sin despedirse y que ahora tienen una vida mejor en otro país

**Joy Phantom**

**Peace and Love for your and your families**


End file.
